


Honey

by ultimateparadox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Kromelle, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step on Me Krolia, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateparadox/pseuds/ultimateparadox
Summary: During the trip back to Earth, Romelle's hero crush is noticed by Krolia and neither have a problem with it.





	Honey

The arch of Krolia's bare foot rubbed against Romelle's mound and the Altean girl shuddered as she tried to swallow her own sounds. The long top of her layered tunic was in a pile of cloth to their right, her leggings tossed across the rocks to the left. The planet was desolate and empty, stony. There was green wilderness to scrounge about in within the rocky labyrinth of the biosphere, but they found themselves with time alone and they decided to take advantage of the moment rather than run themselves down picking through brush and packed dirt. There was something important to do, to acknowledge.

Krolia would have been a fool to disregard the gentle, lingering touches Romelle left against her wrists, her waist. She noticed the lingering eyes and the flush that dyed her cheeks when she was caught looking, and suspected the needy interest was a form of hero worship. Planet Eig-1X33ZQ found Team Voltron seeking a small repose in the journey back to Earth, and they were all partnered up to gather resources while they could. Romelle would have never spoken up on her own, but Krolia was quick to claim her before Princess Allura could divide them. With all that Lotor had done to the girl and all the grief inside herself, Krolia figured they both deserved this and would not let the opportunity slip through her claws.

Speaking of claws, Krolia very carefully touched the tip of the claw of her toe against Romelle's slit. Romelle gasped like she'd been punched, brought one hand to her own chest and squeezed her breast. Her hips twitched involuntarily before the shiver passed. 

“To think I could attract the fancy of an Altean,” Krolia murmured, safely withdrawing her foot and reapplying the pressure of her whole appendage on Romelle's sex. A wetness was seeping into the dusting of fur there to touch her skin, and it was warm. “Though I won't go so far as to say that I am disinterested myself. It has been some time since anyone has given me such...attention.” Two years with her son and a wild animal led to many instances of sneaking off alone for some kind of reprieve, hard days leading to lonesome nights.

It seemed her voice was just as tantalizing as the foot on her cunt, because Romelle gave an enormous shudder. Something changed beneath her foot and Krolia lifted it to witness the slit open like a flower, sticky with a beige-colored slick. “K-Krolia,” whimpered Romelle. The hand on her breast zoned in on her pebbled nipple, rolling it against her palm. Without pause, Krolia angled her heel into the hole presented and Romelle shrieked. Tears rolled down her cheeks and over her pretty blue ( _blue like the sky on Earth, such a lovely color_ ) markings, but a wobbly smile pulled her lips up before they separated on a breathy gasp when Krolia ground her foot into her pussy. The sound made Krolia's mind haze over for a moment, a heat that had been a gentle thrum she could feel in her bones beginning to gather sweet in her lower body.

“Y-you, too,” Romelle managed to say after she spent several minutes leaking onto the stony ground. Her leg lifted and pressed against Krolia's leg to push her foot away. Her lower lips fluttered around her hole and Krolia could see the soft flesh inside contract and clench. “You should be touched, too.”

Krolia paused for just a moment, head tilted to the side as she considered. “No. We haven't much time before the others return to camp and begin to question our whereabouts. We will finish this here and you may return the favor another time.” Conversation closed, Krolia moved to the ground, resting stomach-down. Her hands reached for Romelle's hips, ghosting her claws over her flushed skin and Romelle's heels scraped at loose dirt and rock. She pulled her close. “I worry about my claws inside you, but I promise I do not bite.”

Romelle's eyes went wide before a fresh flood of fluid rushed from her beautiful opening. Krolia's tongue licked a gentle, slow path across the girl's open lips and she was reminded of mornings with her beloved desert man on Earth, his favorite breakfast. Romelle tasted like the honey spread they both enjoyed and Krolia wanted more, wanted this diminutive Altean girl. She ran her tongue up and down her sex to Romelle's wonderful squeaks and moans, teasing her until she decided to be merciful. Pressing the smooth side of her sharp teeth to Romelle's glistening lips resulted in another sweet gasp and rush of honey slick. Then, Krolia finally pushed her tongue home. 

Romelle was mostly a quiet partner, but with something inside of her, her grip on herself loosened and she opened her lungs. Still, Krolia's human man was louder, and she did not worry about drawing outside attention. She licked like she was thirsty for Romelle's slick, and as she thrust her tongue shallow and deep she felt the delightful squeeze of her channel's muscles try to keep her in its depths. The scent of honey flooded Krolia's nose and she felt light and airy inside. The combination of the sounds and taste of Romelle's pleasure triggered a leak from Krolia's own slit, leading to a desperation in her own blood that wished for more.

“W-wait!” Romelle begged suddenly. Soured slightly, Krolia drew her face from Romelle's cunt, pointedly looking up from between her legs with a decidedly impatient expression. “I-I want to try this....”

The labia by Krolia's face flushed lavender for just a moment and Krolia watched in anticipation. Alteans were shapeshifters to some degree and to watch the transformation happen was something very few had been able to see in ten thousand years. From the soft flesh at the top of her opening a clitoris much like her own formed, pink and gleaming with slick, and Romelle chuckled between heaves for breath, pleased by her success. “This is what Galra look like, correct?”

It was close, and Krolia told her so with a peppered kiss to the new organ. It was sensitive, too sensitive for poor, trembling Romelle whom had never dealt with one in her life, causing an uncontrolled hump of her hips. Krolia figured she would show her how to treat it, should she be willing to engage with Krolia later. With a wary glance at her clawed fingers, Krolia instead got up to her knees and leaned over Romelle's body, scooping up on her hands to cradle it. “Lean forward for me, Romelle.”

Romelle wasted no time in sitting up with Krolia's gentle pull. Her hand was guided towards her opening, dipping fingers into her own hole. Romelle shuddered as her soft fingers rubbed into her pussy, obscene, wet sounds meeting their ears. Krolia let her masturbate and hungered, eventually instructing her to remove her fingers in a voice that was too shaky for her own comfort. “Rub it in circles, just like that.”

As Romelle rubbed her Galran clit, her thighs shook like they would crumble to pieces. The sounds she choked out were punched out little grunts and whimpers. “O-oh, oh that's nice, Krolia,” she whispered on breath she didn't have. “This is what it's like for you all the time? A-aaaah!”

Krolia leaned up to touch a chaste kiss to Romelle's lips, but with how good Romelle felt it was not unexpected that their lips chased each other into something hotter and fiercer. When she pulled away, Krolia's eyes glinted with determination. “I'm going to finish you now.”

Romelle sobbed as her hand rubbed faster against her clit. Krolia went back on her stomach, rubbing her knuckles against the lips untouched by Romelle's desperate fingers. She grabbed her wrist, pulled it away with a firm grip, and lathed her tongue across the sensitive nub, ran a tooth against it. Without warning, she plunged her tongue back into Romelle's cunt with a growl rumbling in her throat. 

It took several minutes of Krolia's hungry tongue and Romelle's jerking hips to bring the Altean to orgasm, but the rush of fluid that flooded her mouth made Krolia see bright flashes of color behind her eyes, like fireworks against the black, starry sky of the desert. Romelle screamed her delight as her legs locked together behind Krolia's head, strong like her race should be, and Krolia felt her own release soak her undersuit and armor with intense surprise. She hadn't realized she was that far along, and stared up at Romelle in wonder. 

In return, Romelle smiled down at her, soft and exhausted. “That was,” she gasped as her genitals shifted back to the Altean norm, perfectly malleable. “wonderful.”

Krolia eased her legs off of her and sat up, still blindsided by her orgasm. “I...I'm glad for that. I only wished to bring you pleasure.”

Romelle surged forward and returned Krolia's kiss, a soft peck against her mouth, uncaring of the slick there. “I will be sure to please you at the next chance we get, if you would be so inclined.”

Krolia was very, very much inclined.

**Author's Note:**

> Romelle is a functional lesbian and Krolia is a distinguished bi. Galra also use a lot of toys because their claws can be somewhat troublesome!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
